The Story of Kukarui
by KukaruiValentine
Summary: Nanaki sheds some light on the mother of his cubs and tells his love of her. Very moving and in Nanaki's POV R&R okay?


Kukarui's Story:  
The story of Kukarui, the last of the Sho-tekin females.  
  
Kukarui Majongic; a name that rings well in my head. My mate, my life and  
  
the mother of my two sons, Derik and Seto.  
  
Kukarui is one of my kind. She is as I am, a Sho-tekin. Sho-tekins  
  
were a grand breed many centuries ago, long before humans came to inhabit  
  
Cosmo Canyon, our home.  
  
But who am I to talk? My name is Nanaki Suh-tarie. I am better known as Red XIII,  
  
from the rebel and thrown together team of Avalanche that saved the planet a few years  
  
back. I reside with my life mate, Kukarui and my two sons here. We protect this sacred  
  
place from any possible  
  
dangers that could be. My father watches over us and protects us still to this day,  
  
the great Seto. I now say my father's name with great praise and pride.  
  
But, getting back to Kukarui. Nobody knows where she came from or who she really is.  
  
To me, she is my love and mate. To Beth, the strange sister of Sephiroth, she is a  
  
companion and friend. It's best to start at the beginning. So I will.  
  
Kukarui was born and rasied in Cosmo Canyon, by her father, Tedka and her mother, Zeta.  
  
She was born as the sun set on a cold and dark night, so she was named Kukarui which  
  
means to us 'Brave daughter.' She was a brave one. I was born around this time as well,  
  
and my mother, Detata, tried her best to raise me. My father, Seto, went off to protect  
  
the planet and Cosmo Canyon. My mother died shortly after my father disappeared, of a  
  
broken heart. She left me in the hands of my grandfather. Kukarui's mother and father  
  
were killed in a battle, and my grandfather found the kit shortly after it had grown safe  
  
and thought that it was best not to keep her here with me. I now know why he did this.  
  
If she had remained in Cosmo Canyon we would have grown together more like brother and  
  
sister, not as the mates we were destined to be by the planet.  
  
Grandfather took her on a trip with him to Mideel, where he knew that she would be safe  
  
from the humans newest threat, a city that was being built called Midgar. He brought us  
  
both to Mideel and let us say our goodbyes. I don't remember her very well, because we were  
  
just kits. Grandfather left her with a nice family and then returned with me to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
Kukarui was adopted as both a family pet and a family member. She grew happy and healthy.  
  
After a few years, the family found a child on their doorstep, a small female that was  
  
named Beth. We know now that it was Beth Hojo, the infamous and controversial daughter  
  
of Dr. and Mrs. Hojo and the sister of the horrible Sephiroth. Her family took them both  
  
in and loved them both. They grew up as sisters and friends.  
  
Years later, during the Meteor crisis, we found Beth in Midgar, where she had traveled  
  
to find a job. She had been through a lot. We took her in our group along with Cloud,  
  
Aeris, Tifa, Barret and myself.  
  
We went along our quest and picked up Vincent, Cid and Yuffie. They all had their own  
  
reasons for joining the group, but we were a group and for a while, we were a family as well.  
  
We finally traveled to Mideel, where Beth grew up. Vincent and herself grew closer when  
  
Beth discovered about her past. That night we stayed at her old house, her parents having  
  
long been dead.  
  
I remember that night very well. We all went into this old and very nicely kept house.  
  
Beth took a big deep breath in and yelled, "Kukarui? Sister! I am home, after all these years!" She went into the kitchen and we heard her yell. We ran into the room and saw her, Kukarui. My heart fluttered as I looked at her, she was just like me and I knew it.  
  
Kukarui was fixing something to eat and saw Beth. Her voice was like honey and light.  
  
"Oh, sister... you brought company, if I would have known that I would have fixed more to eat."  
  
That night we were laughing and catching up with Kukarui. I sat by her, in a protective  
  
manor. Finally, when everyone else went off to bed for the night, we talked.  
  
"Nanaki is it? Why do you look like me?" She asked me, her face shadowed in the dying  
  
light of the fire, she was beautiful.  
  
"Kukarui, I am an old spieces, and it looks like you are too..." I replied.  
  
We just talked that night, learning about each other, she told me that she was adopted  
  
and her adopted parents remembered my grandfather. I told her about her parents from  
  
what I learned about my grandfather. I know it was the first night that we had seen each  
  
other in over thirty years, but I felt as if I fell in love with her that night by the fire.  
  
The next morning we woke up, she was curled next to me. I felt my heart jump when I woke  
  
up before her and saw her laying there, curled up next to me. She yawned and smiled, just  
  
like my angel. I did love her at that moment. I knew why I was fighting for the planet at  
  
that time, I was fighting for her, for us and for the future of our spieces as a whole.  
  
Kukarui followed us on the Highwind. She always seemed more comfortable in one of the  
  
private lower rooms, seeing as she had never left the city of Mideel in all of her life.  
  
The night Cloud told us that we should have go off and find why we were fighting Sephiroth.  
  
We did. I took Kukarui to Cosmo Canyon and showed her my Grandfather's fresh grave. She  
  
cried softly for him. Then we went to the fire and sat.  
  
"Kukarui . . ." I began, I loved her so much at this point that my heart would burst.  
  
"Yes Nanaki?" Her voice was still just as sweet and tender as the night by the fire.  
  
"I just want to say that there is only two reasons that I am fighting for the planet  
  
in a few days..." I began.  
  
"Yes . . . and what would those be?" She lay her head on my neck, and I felt her breath  
  
on my mane.  
  
"One of those things is Cosmo Canyon. And the other one..." I hesitated.  
  
"What is it, Nanaki?" Her nose came up and touched mine, and I couldn't seem to help myself,  
  
I leaned forward and kissed her. To my surprise and total shock, she didn't pull away  
  
from me, she kissed back.  
  
"The other thing is you..." I managed to say after we kissed, although I am sure  
  
that if I could blush I would have.  
  
That night I finally felt my love under the stars. The planet seemed to sing as  
  
two single souls melted into one. I learned that I could love her and I did love her.  
  
It was like a fairy tale for us, under the stairs and in the silence of the night.  
  
The next few days were horrible for her, and for me. She stayed behind on the ship  
  
and was worried. When we came back, we were like young kits again, playing and  
  
pawing at each other. Cid and the others laughed at our childish ways.  
  
Cid dropped us off at Cosmo Canyon with tearful goodbyes. I lead Kukarui to our  
  
house and we again made love.  
  
A few months later we were 'humanly wed' as she put it, with all of our former  
  
allies there to witness our marriage. Then, a few months later Kukarui gave me some  
  
good news, my life mate was going to bear our kits. I was overjoyed to put it lightly.  
  
Now our sons are nearly fourteen years old, and my wife is pregnant again, this time  
  
with a female. I am a proud papa.  
  
It has been two years since the old group has gotten together, and Beth is  
  
living with Vincent, Cid has married Shera, Cloud has finally followed his  
  
heart and married Tifa. Barret and Marlene are back in Mt. Corel and are living a good  
  
life, seeing as Mako is not used for heat anymore, more and more people are using coal,  
  
meaning good business for them. Yuffie has gone back to Watui and is now the Lady herself,  
  
and rest her soul; Aeris saved the planet by killing herself for us. Cait Sith and Reeve  
  
are trying to rebuild Midgar; seeing as he is one of the few survivers. Reno, Rude and  
  
Elena of the Turks haven't been heard of since the death of Rufus and Tseng. I think that  
  
Elena took her lover's sudden death hard. The other people of the planet have continued  
  
their lives as normally, living, working and going about their business.  
  
That is my story of my love, Kukarui. I hope that it helps you understand how  
  
much she means to me. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go and bring home supper  
  
for my now growing family. Thank you for your time. 


End file.
